


Opals Are A Catra's Best Friend

by paraduxks



Series: white orchid verse [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fade to black sex, Fluff, Love, References to Addiction, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, aka 2002, in ~the futureeee~ (of the series the work is part of), this has not been edited at all so please go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraduxks/pseuds/paraduxks
Summary: Fourteen years after the events of The White Orchid, Scorpia takes Catra on a romantic vacation to Los Cabos, Mexico.------this was supposed to be my christmas present to the fandom, as the next chapter of two is not done yet, but it turns out i cant even do this on time. oh well it's still hanukkah
Relationships: Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: white orchid verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585009
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Opals Are A Catra's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> hello everybody! hello new readers and hello to those who have read the white orchid. this is a short and sweet christmas/hanukkah/new years gift to you all as a thank you for reading and supporting my writing. it's set in 2002, fourteen years after catra is arrested. i don't think you necessarily have to read the white orchid to understand what's going on here, but you probably should because it'll make the relationship development that much spicier. also, it might improve your enjoyment of life if, like me, you are a scorptra ho. anyway, thanks for reading, and i hope you enjoy!

* * *

**2002**

* * *

Catra turned her face into the pillow. She sent one leg across the bed, searching for her companion. The hot, Mexican sun pierced her thin flannel and warmed her back. It also made sleeping in impossible, but she was determined to stay in bed for as long as possible. If only Scorpia felt the same way. Her partner was always awake at the asscrack of dawn, either on her way to work or the gym or to walk the dog. Catra didn't understand why Iago wasn't allowed to see the sun- She was perfectly capable of walking him after she woke up. Besides, Scorpia woke up early enough that she was always sleepy by nine o’clock. 

Living with someone who woke up early wasn't all bad, though. Catra was quite certain she wouldn't know what to do if Scorpia didn't make the coffee and eggs. She didn't know if she’d ever actually boiled an egg for herself, and she didn't care to begin now. The only real fault with Scorpia’s penchant for early rising was times like these. 

“Scorpia,” She groaned, the sound mostly absorbed by the pillow. “Come back to bed.” Catra pulled the blankets into her chest, hoping thievery would be enough to capture Scorpia’s attention. 

“In a minute,” Scorpia said warmly. Her voice came from a location across the room that was very much Not The Bed. Catra shifted onto her back, rubbed her eyes, and sat up. She was alone in bed. Their suitcases were still unopened, and there were empty non-alcoholic champagne bottles on the couch from last night. All the way across the room, Scorpia sat on the floor of their room’s tiny kitchenette, peering down at a book. Nerd. 

“We have chairs, you know,” Catra mumbled. 

“Didn't want to drag one over,” She said. Catra rolled her eyes and dragged herself out of bed. She stretched, looking out the floor to ceiling windows. She’d argued that the whole thing was too much. On Catra’s birthday, Scorpia bought her a surfboard. 

“We don't get surfing waves in New York, Scorpia,” Catra said, puzzled. “I mean, it’s a very nice board. I just don't know when I’m gonna use it.”

“Look closer,” Scorpia said, a huge smile on her face. She was pink, and her eyes sparkled in a way that meant she was proud of herself. Catra trusted whatever she was up to, but didn't know where it was going. Hopefully, no ridiculous leaps of logic had been made. Those could always make for a disappointing present, and Scorpia had spent a good portion of her early twenties struggling with that. Catra looked closer. 

Taped to the underside of the surfboard was a pink envelope. Catra tore it to pieces almost as soon as she got her hands on it.

“You may be fifty- Bitch,” Catra began, reading aloud, “But you’re not over the hill yet. Although you must have a pretty good view from where you are.” She sighed. “I may be old, but you’re older. Fucking get over here,” She said, and stood up to grab Scorpia in a headlock. 

“No, don't mess up my hair!” Scorpia giggled, although she didn't resist. Lonnie sighed from across the table. 

“Y’all really gonna invite me to your house and not have the decency to keep that shit in the bedroom,” She groaned. Catra, already halfway into Scorpia’s lap, paused.

“What?” 

“I mean, I’ve only had to watch you two flirt for fourteen years.” 

“Woah,” Scorpia said, and wound one arm around Catra’s waist. “It’s been fourteen years.” She pecked her cheek. “I didn't even remember that! But, uh, when you look in the card, pretend I did?” 

“Wait, there’s more?” Scorpia nodded.

“Yeah, it fell out when you started reading.” Catra glanced down, and her eyes flew wide. On the floor, between her chair and Scorpia’s, were a pair of plane tickets. She plucked them from the carpet like they were solid gold. 

“Destination: Los Cabos, Mexico. Scorpia!” She tackled Scorpia on the spot, bowled her out of the chair. She shrieked, but cushioned Catra’s fall. 

“Ow,” she said gently. 

“Shit, I’m sorry. Are you okay?” Catra asked, and helped her up. She held up the plane tickets again, and read the destination once again. She burned it into her brain- Los Cabos. Los Cabos, Los Cabos, Los Cabos. A whole week in a resort town, with her best friend. “Thank you so much,” She said, and nuzzled her face into Scorpia’s temple. When she pulled away, Scorpia’s cheeks had gone bright red, and she hid her face in her hands. Catra couldn't help but smile. Everything she did was so adorable, from her goofy gait to the way her eyes got all big and sparkly while playing cards to how she refused to wear her reading glasses, because she didn't need them, Catra, she’s not that old. 

Later, Catra would refuse to go. It was so expensive- Even if Scorpia wouldn't tell her how much she’d spent on it, Catra knew it must’ve been upwards of a thousand. Thought they weren't struggling anymore, they didn't have the kind of money to throw around on shit like this. 

“You took me to that Britney Spears concert for my birthday,” Scorpia said one day. 

“Yeah, I drove you there!” 

“To Vegas!” 

“Vegas is in America!” 

“It was a two day drive!” And the argument became circular about nice things and expenses from there. Catra had to pretend she minded, because she really didn't. As she’d learned from the day they arrived, there were very few things a cold New York winter had on holding hands with Scorpia as they walked down a cobblestone street in Los Cabos. 

“What do you wanna do today?” Catra asked, sitting down in front of Scorpia. She dog-earred her page in the book and set it down. She shrugged. 

“That’s up to you, sweetie. It’s your birthday trip.” 

“Don't call me sweetie,” Catra said. She shifted closer and rested her head on Scorpia’s shoulder. “Whatcha reading?” 

“Love in the Time of Cholera. Same as what I was reading on the plane.” 

“Okay, well, I was sleeping on the plane,” Catra defended herself. “What’s it about?” 

“Love,” Scorpia sighed, “In the time. Of cholera.” Catra humored her with a snort. “Alright, so there’s this girl and this guy and they fall in love, right? But her dad is like no, he’s nasty, and she’s like maybe he is, even though they’re engaged.” 

“Damn.” 

“Yeah. Although they were strangers when that happened. Anyway-”

“This book is already a rollercoaster,” Catra mumbled, and let her eyes slide shut. 

“Oh, definitely! I’ve read it three times, but their love story keeps bringing me back! Catra, she marries someone else! Even though she promised him she’d wait, but then they’re, like basically broken up. Then, when they’re old and shit, her husband dies and they get together, and- Oh, Catra, it’s so beautiful, you need to read it.” 

“Why read it when I have you to give me the play by play?” Catra asked softly, her words like melted butter. She curled into Scorpia’s side, holding a well-muscled arm to her chest. “Come back to bed, please.” 

“In a minute,” Scorpia said, “I’m waiting for my tea to boil.” Catra groaned. 

“But I’m cold now,” She whined, “And you’re warm. So, you know. It’s only fair.” Before Scorpia could reply, the teapot started to whine. 

“Alright,” She said. She cupped Catra’s cheek in one hand, and gave her a look that _did things_ to her heart. Catra squealed wordlessly, holding her hands over her heart. 

“Scorpia,” She whined, but pushed herself to her feet and collapsed against the other woman. Scorpia let out a small, giggly shriek as she poured the water for their tea into two cups, and added the bags. 

“Alright, we can go back to bed now.” 

“Okay, hold on, put the mugs down,” Catra mumbled, “You’re gonna have to carry me too.” 

“What?” The mugs were down, and Catra jumped at her partner. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and legs around her waist, holding on as tight as possible. “Oh, I get it! ‘Course, babe!” Scorpia picked up the mugs and made her way back to the bed, dumping Catra before setting the tea down on the nightstand. 

“Okay, so, what do you want to do today?” 

“I don't know,” Catra said, “Have sex?” Scorpia flushed, but smiled.

“We can do that. But, like, not for the whole day. I don't think I can handle more than one sex marathon a year. Not that, like, you’re not great and sexy and beautiful and everything, it’s just-”

“No, yeah, understood.” Catra said, remembering the time Scorpia brought her to the Dreemur family Christmas party. Which was fine, in theory, but now that all her siblings had kids, and her dad had settled down, and everyone wanted to know why Scorpia didn’t have a man yet- Well. When they got home, Catra made sure she’d never feel bad about not having a boyfriend again. 

“Any other ideas?” Scorpia asked. Catra shrugged. 

“I dunno. We could go on some sort of fuckin’ tour or something. I don't know. I’ve never really been on a vacation like this before.” 

“Me neither.” 

“Shit.” They both giggled. “Guess it’s time for us to be adults, huh?” 

“Shhhh,” Catra whined. “I don't want to be an adult, I want to see Star Wars again. In the theater. Empire Strikes Back.” 

“There’s no way you saw Empire when it was in theaters,” Scorpia said, her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed. She held her head in one hand, completely ignorant to the world beyond their bed.

“I may not have. But we’re not here to dwell on the past, are we?”

“We could be,” Scorpia shrugged. Catra rolled her eyes, and tugged her hands into the sleeves of her flannel. 

“Well. Right now I want to go back to sleep, if we’re being honest.” Scorpia opened her arms, and allowed Catra to tuck herself against her side, in a way she’d perfected over the years. It was similar to spooning, although they faced each other, and Catra was in denial over being the little spoon. It always sent Catra right to sleep, though, so she didn't usually have the energy to argue about it. She was out near immediately after she became still. Scorpia couldn't keep the grin from her face. She was in love with this woman, for all her faults and mistakes- And there had been plenty of each- and the goodness of her heart. How could anyone not love the most interesting, complex woman in the world? Scorpia pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, and ran a hand over her unkempt hair before falling back to sleep herself. 

When the pair woke again, the sun was no longer visible from their window. Catra was able to roll out of bed and stare out the window from the middle of the room, having become distracted by the hypnotic crash of the ocean against sand. 

“Shit,” She realized, and spun around. “We fucking forgot the surfboard.” 

“‘S okay,” Scorpia brushed it off. 

“But- Shit, I’m so stupid,” Catra punched herself in the thigh. “This trip was the whole reason you bought that thing, and we didn't even bring it!” 

“It’s okay. We don't need a surfboard to have fun.” 

“But you wanted a surfboard.” 

“Well, not really. I thought you’d like it- Surfing, I mean, but we really don't need to, you know, surf. All the time.” Catra whined, long and low, and lifted her hands above her head. 

“Whyyyyyyyyyyy,” She dropped her hands, “Are you so niceeeeeeee?” Scorpia shrugged, blushing a little. 

“I love you.” Catra froze. It was something Scorpia had been saying since they were teenagers, and every time she did, it threw her off. _I love you_. How could you just say something like that so easily? Don't get it wrong, Catra knew Scopira loved her without hearing it every day, and she hoped the reverse was true- Especially on her bad days. She’d spent a lot of time working on herself, in AA meetings, and with different therapists, but that didn't mean all the shit she went through just didn't matter anymore. Scorpia still had to wake her up from nightmares and deal with a rather prickly attitude, more often than Catra would like to admit. 

“Not a solid reason, but okay.” 

“It’s true,” Scorpia said, rolling out of bed. She pulled Catra in for a hug, then spun her around as though they were dancing. 

“I know,” Catra said, butterflies in her stomach. God, she was too old for this. She was thirty years old and she couldn't handle her girlfriend- Of over ten years- saying _I love you_? Fuckin’ pathetic. 

“Plus,” Scorpia told her, as she crouched down and opened her suitcase, “It embarrasses the hell out of you, and you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.” 

“Shut up,” Catra dragged one hand down her face. Her cheeks flamed. 

“Only if it’s really, really annoying you,” Scorpia said cheerfully. She dug around for a moment before pulling out a yellow sundress. “What do you think?” 

“I think you’re fucking gorgeous and make everything you wear look better,” Catra said, and flopped onto the couch. 

“Okay, but-” 

“Wear the damn dress.” She nodded, and set it aside. Catra delivered a soft tap with her foot to her shoulder. She worried briefly if Scorpia knew she meant it to be comforting- But of course she did. They knew each other, she thought. They ought to by now. Adding on to the shame Scorpia sometimes felt for her body was something Catra would never try to do. The same muscular shoulders and long legs that forced Catra to acknowledge that she wasn't straight sometimes acted as an open invitation for people- Scorpia’s sisters, her father, even strangers- to tell her she’d never get a man. Sometimes, she’d tell them she was gay anyway, but sometimes she didn't. Every time it happened, Catra wanted to fight the other person. It was like saying Scorpia only had value if she had a boyfriend. 

That was stupid. 

“Alright,” Scorpia said, and stood up. She stripped off the tank top she’d slept in and turned away from Catra. 

“Come on, lemme see them titties,” Catra said. Scorpia half turned, cheeks pink. 

“Barely anything to see,” She mumbled, bra in one hand. 

“I’ve seen you naked like a million times and never complained before,” Catra pointed out. Scorpia rolled her eyes, smiling, and tugged her bra on. She didn't take off the shorts she’d slept in, and pulled the dress over top. 

“How does it look?” 

“Fuckin’ sexy.” 

“I’m serious.” 

“You look cute,” Catra said, “You’re a cute person. Especially when you’re blushing ‘cause I said you’re cute.” She held one hand up next to her heart. 

“Oh, Catra-” 

“Shh,” Catra said, “You’re cute. Final ruling, court’s not accepting any more appeals.” Scorpia’s eyes crinkled up from the strength of her smile. 

“Thanks,” She said, holding her hands over her heart. Catra made a lopsided hand heart, and threw her head back against the couch. 

“Fuck, what are we doing today?” 

“Um, well, I was thinking we could go to the beach? If you want to.” 

“Alright,” Catra said, “Works for me. Especially ‘cause I don't have to get dressed.” 

“You’d get arrested if you went to the beach like that,” Scorpia said as she disappeared into the bathroom to do her makeup. 

“They’re not ready for me,” Catra called after her, and threw her flannel open. She rolled off the couch, crawled across the floor to her suitcase, and dug around until she came up with her trunks, a sports bra, and a Hawaiian shirt. Scorpia took another half hour to get ready, and by that time, it was noon. She was adorable in her sunglasses and hat, and Catra was tempted to forgo the beach and pin her to the wall instead. She didn't- The beach was actually quite enjoyable. They walked for miles, drank some of the best mango juice Catra had ever had, and exhausted themselves in a splashing fight. That evening, they wandered the streets of Los Cabos, hand in hand. 

“I almost wish I hadn't quit drinking,” Catra remarked, “Cause this would be a great place to get fuckin’ wasted.” Scorpia nodded in agreement. It had been four years since Catra quit, something she was incredibly proud of, and in that time, Scorpia had basically quit drinking too. Just having alcohol in the apartment was dangerous for Catra, and they shared a good amount of friends, so it wasn't incredibly often that Scorpia had the chance to drink. 

“You’d have loved it if we came here as kids,” Scorpia commented. 

“Damn straight.” 

“Oh, Catra! Did you bring the camera?” 

“I don't have pockets. Why?” 

“Oh, just…It’s the golden hour, and I thought we could get some pictures,” Scorpia said, “It’s fine, though, we have the whole rest of the week.” 

“I’ll remember this moment forever,” Catra said, taking Scorpia’s hand, “And then I’ll fuckin…I’ll paint it or some shit. Merry Christmas.” 

“Oh, there’s no need to do all that,” Scorpia chuckled, “But thank you.” Catra grunted, and pressed a kiss to Scorpia’s shoulder. 

“I’ll paint anything,” Catra said. She was pretty rubbish at painting, but never let it stop her. Their apartment was decorated with her works. She claimed they added character, and Scorpia pretended they weren't eyesores. 

“Would you paint…the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?”

“Hell yeah,” Catra said absently.

“The Teletubbies?” 

“Duh.” 

“Caillou?” 

“You know it.”

Scorpia still named subjects for Catra to paint when they sat down to eat dinner. An airy lightness filled Catra’s chest, like she was made of cotton candy. Their table was outside, behind the restaurant, in perfect view of the beach. The area was secluded enough that Catra didn't feel shy about holding Scorpia’s hand on the table. Most of the time, it was fine for them to walk around holding hands- Nobody paid them much attention anyway- but when they were somewhere for a long amount of time, like a restaurant? Catra couldn't help but fear it when people saw them together. It was stupid, she knew. It was modern times, and it was okay to be gay. Right? 

They left the restaurant with their arms slung around each other. Catra’s head was filled with cotton, and her words fizzled in her mouth. It wasn't all that different to drunkeness, save her sobriety. That was the effect Scorpia had on her- God, she loved her. 

“You know, I think I’d literally be dead without you,” She told her. 

“What? No you wouldn't. You’re, like, super responsible and independent and stuff,” Scorpia said. 

“I wouldn't have quit drinking. I wouldn't have stopped selling drugs. I wouldn't have-”

“Alright, okay.” 

“I’d have nowhere to live. I’d probably have fuckin’ killed myself or something by now.” Catra said, “I…I need you. You make my life so much better, Scorpia.” Scorpia smiled, and looked away like she thought it meant Catra couldn't see her. 

“Oh, well. Thanks, I guess. You’ve, uh, had a profound effect on me too-” Catra didn't let her finish. She grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her into a kiss. Screw whoever saw. Logically, she knew the dangers, but she also needed everyone to know how important Scorpia was to her. They weren't just friends, as many people assumed. Not by a fucking long shot. They’d never discussed it before, but somehow, some day…Catra could see them getting married. If it ever became legal in America, she’d bust out a ring so fast Scorpia wouldn't know what hit her. 

“I love you,” Catra whispered, and let Scorpia go. Her calves had started to ache. One of the downsides to dating a tall bitch was the constant tiptoes or standing on stairs to kiss her. Of course, Scorpia was strong enough to hold her while they kissed, but that always made Catra feel like a kid. And who in their right mind wanted to make out with a kid? 

“I love you too,” Scorpia whispered back, eyes huge and black. Her black lips were a bit messed up, and Catra knew she’d get makeup all over herself, but she didn't care, and kissed her again. 

Catra eventually broke away. Rather than stick out her tongue and cop a feel on the very public street of their hotel, she let her feet hit the ground and said, 

“We gotta go back to the room.” Scorpia nodded in agreement. 

“Race ya,” she said, a glint in her eye that said she planned on winning. 

“What’s the loser gotta do?” Catra asked, crossing her arms. 

“I was thinking…I don't help you get the strap untangled,” Scorpia teased. Catra hated how tangled it got- It didn't deserve to be such a pain to put on. Of course, fucking with the straps was supremely unsexy, and the levels of unsexiness only increased when both of them got involved. In fact, sexiness levels were inverted, from regular sexy times, during times of untangling. 

“You enjoy fucking with it yourself,” Catra said, and took off. The race had been decided before they started running. Anyone could tell just from looking at them- Catra was endowed with a sprinter’s build. Not that Scorpia was slow, not by a long shot. She was perhaps one of the most athletic people Catra had ever met, one of the few women with abs to have them not for her natural thinness or starvation, but for her grit and hard fucking work. However, her body wasn't quite as suited to running as Catra’s was. She was made to lift and push and crush, but not sprint. Not to continuously explode, not to pound across the earth like a needle across a record. 

As fate would have it, Catra swung around each corner and barrelled down each straightaway without ever seeing Scorpia. Stomping footsteps followed close behind, but never caught up. Catra weaved through the crowd, never slowing, and let laughter rip itself from her throat. Her chest was tight and her thighs burned, and maybe she was getting a little old for stuff like this, but she’d truly never been happier. Catra didn't slow down when she caught sight of their hotel. She sped up, sprinting through the throng of slow-moving patrons to the front door, where she stopped so abruptly she nearly smashed into the wall. 

Not twenty seconds later, Scorpia charged across the street and let herself collide with the hotel wall. 

“Hey,” she panted, and slid down the wall. “You’re fast!” 

“Yeah,” Catra gasped. 

“Just like old times, right?” Catra heaved a short laugh, and punched her shoulder. 

“Too- Too fuckin’ old for this shit.” 

“Oh, thank God,” Scorpia gasped, “That was such a mistake.” Catra laughed, though her throat burned, and slid down to sit next to her girlfriend. 

“Yeah,” She agreed, and rested her head on Scorpia’s shoulder. “So what do you want to do now?” Scorpia shrugged. 

“Well, uh, in our immediate future, I’d like to go back to the room.” And they did. Catra grabbed Scorpia’s hand and squeezed it while they were in the elevator. 

“Babe,” Scorpia said softly. She grinned soft enough to make Catra blush. There was only one response to that. 

“You’re gay.” She held tighter to Scorpia’s hand. 

“You’re gayer.” 

“Oh, honey, you’re the gayest person I’ve ever met.” 

“Well have you met-” Scorpia’s eyes lit up. “Wait, shit, no. That’s not what I- Haveyoumetyourmom?” 

“My mom’s dead,” said Catra, tone suddenly grave. “I can't believe you’d insult a dead woman like that.” 

“Ah, shit, I’m sorry. I thought you’d find that funnier-” 

“I’m fucking with you,” Catra said. The elevator stopped, and they got out. “See, I’d be willing to laugh at the joke if your delivery hadn't been fucking terrible.” 

“Right,” Scorpia said, “And not totally devastated by the power of your mom’s gayness.” 

“Your mom’s gayer anyway,” Catra said. 

“I don't think it’s possible to be gayer than you already are,” Scorpia shot back. Her words came out choppy- She never had been super good at coming up with shit on the fly. Normally a deal-breaker for Catra. If it weren't for how cute she was when she thought of a good burn…Catra was kidding. Their relationship was not founded upon Scorpia’s (ridiculously inconsistent) abilities to joke around. That was much more a Catra thing, anyway. 

“You do it so well, though,” She replied easily. 

“Yeah? Well, well…Crap, I can't think of anything. I’m sorry, Catra-”

“Shut up,” Catra told her, and brought their hands up to her mouth so she could kiss Scorpia’s knuckle. “Jokes aren't what gives us value. That’s what nose jobs are for.” 

“Oh, honey-” 

“I’m kidding,” Catra said quickly. Scorpia nodded. 

“I thought you might be. Your nose is adorable.” She tapped Catra’s nose as she reached into her pocket for the room key. Catra played at biting her finger, though she never really got close enough to actually do it. They entered their room together, hands brushing at their sides. The room was filled with a sort of bluish light, and on her way to the bed, Catra paused. She crossed her arms over her stomach and stared out the window at the horizon. If she ignored the scent of salt entrenched on her person, she was back in that goddamn house. No privacy, no nothing, with only the lake to look at and the promise that she would get out one day to keep her sane. 

Maybe she was wrapped in one of Scorpia’s hoodies, leaned against the railing next to the East River. It was cold, and watching the water tumble and swirl was almost too much for her. How could it just go on like that, forever? Where did it all come from, and where did it all go? She leaned back, shifting away from the ocean. As fate, and luck, would have it, Scorpia was right behind her. 

“Hey,” She said, and fully leaned back against her. 

“Hey,” Scorpia replied. She looped one arm around Catra’s body, and rested a hand on her hip. A very warm hand, something for which Catra was appreciative. “You okay?” 

“Yeah,” She sighed, and twisted around so she could look Scorpia in the face. “I’m just thinking. About life.” 

“What have you come up with?” Scorpia’s other hand came to rest on her other hip, dangerously close to her ass. 

“Oh, you know. The usual teenager-y bullshit. Nothin’s fair, nothin’ makes any sense. That sort of thing.” 

“Well, you’re not wrong,” Scorpia said. She trailed one arm around to the front of Catra’s body, and Catra shivered with anticipation at the placement of her hand, but it went nowhere. Scorpia spun her around, eyes wide and sympathetic. 

“It is unfair. But I think there’s some sort of beauty in that unfairness, you know?” 

“Humor me.” 

“If everything was sunshine and rainbows, we never would have met. So I think it’s a bit of a good thing, in the long run.”

“Babe, we were arrested. Do you not remember- I was in jail for a month before going to the home and I still have nightmares about it.” 

“Yeah, no, jail is terrible, no debate there.” Scorpia shuddered. Both of them knew what horrors the other had faced during her jail time, and wouldn't care to take the other’s place. “But, you know, I got to meet you. So, ‘cause of that, I don't think it was all that bad. Remember your first summer there?” Catra did, and couldn't help but smile. 

“I think it was one of the best summers of my life,” She said softly, “Fuck you for making me nostalgic about that place.” Scorpia chuckled, lifted her hands from Catra’s waist to her mid back, and pulled her into a hug. 

“It’s worth it, to me. If it’s you.” 

“Shut up, you sappy bitch!” Catra put her full weight against Scorpia. _I’d totally be purring right now if I was a cat_ , she thought. _Disgusting._ And then Scorpia had the nerve to pick her up, like some sort of…Catra couldn't think of an insult, actually, because it was pretty nice. She wrapped her legs around Scorpia’s waist and pressed her face to her neck, whining softly. 

“You know what,” She mumbled, “We should totally go to Vegas and get married.” Scorpia promptly dropped her- She was fine, of course. Cats always land on their feet- and stepped back. 

“Catra, what the fuck!” She whined, and plopped down on the bed. “I was gonna ask you to marry me at the end of the week and you just- you just- You’re not allowed to do that!” _I was gonna ask you to marry me at the end of the week_ . Catra dropped to her knees, not noticing the pain of hitting the floor with all the force of her body. _I was gonna ask you to marry me at the end of the week._

“You were gonna what?” 

“Yeah, I was gonna ask you to marry me! I got you a ring and everything, but now it’s not gonna be as cool as I wanted it to be, ‘cause you said that, and now I’m, well…yeah, the spoiling was definitely more my fault. But you inspired the spoiling! Damnit. This was not how this was supposed to go.” 

“You want to marry _me_ ?” Catra breathed. _I was gonna ask you to marry me at the end of the week._

“A thousand percent.” 

“Why?”

“Cause I love you, silly! And I know, it’s not legal in the US, but I was thinking that if it ever does become legal- Or if it’s legal in Canada, that would probably work too- that you might wanna get married? Of course, you don't have to say yes, I know it’s probably just wishful thinking, but I really do love you, and-” Catra tackled her to the bed, lips on her lips. Her _fiance’s_ lips. God, she couldn't wait to call this woman her wife. And with that, she kissed Scorpia like her life depended on it. She wedged her thigh in between Scorpia’s legs, wound a hand into her hair. 

“Iloveyou,” She whispered in a rush, moving to press open mouthed kisses along Scorpia’s neck. 

“I- I love you too- Oh, that feels nice,” Scorpia breathed, “Yeah, keep- keep doing exactly what you’re doing right now. Thanks. But, um, and I know this is gonna- Fuck!” Catra giggled softly to herself, sucking over the skin she’d just bit down on. “A-And I don't wanna be rude, but is this a yes?” 

“Yes!” Catra shouted, “Of course it’s a yes, the fuck else would it be?” Scorpia rolled her eyes, blushing. 

“Sorry,” She mumbled, “How was I supposed to know?” 

“‘Cause people always fuck after getting turned down on a marriage proposal,” Catra grumbled, “Sorry. I know you have anxiety about that stuff.” 

“It’s okay. I’m sorry, actually, for-” 

“Shut up, I forgive you,” Catra said, and returned to kissing her. It was with a renewed enthusiasm that they undressed, touched each other, and made love. Catra found that phrase disgustingly cheesy, and not at all similar to what she did. She fucked, thank you very much, but this time, that word didn't seem the most accurate. She nearly said as much afterward, but she was more than content to curl herself around her fiance’s body and fall asleep. 

“I love you,” She mumbled, just before she fell asleep. 

“I know.” _Motherfucker, I know your moves_ , she was tempted to say, but instead, she snorted and laid one final kiss on Scorpia’s jaw. 

When she woke up, it was with a small black ring on her finger. 

**Author's Note:**

> the ring is made of opal, which is the october birthstone. thank you for reading! more of the white orchid coming in 2020, but for now, this is my last fanfic of the decade. thanks so much for reading this! peace out homies <3


End file.
